°There, There°
by Leiko Sagatori
Summary: ONE-SHOT Songfic:There, There by Radiohead. On trip visiting Shigure and Co. Kagura discovers that Kyo doesn't love her. SUICIDE


A/N-This is another one of my angst fics for Fruits Basket fics. Kagura falls for Kyo, but Kyo is in love with Tohru. And once again it is a song fic. "There, There." By Radiohead.   
  
Lyrics will be incased in ~*~.   
  
****Note: There will be suicide****  
  
°There, There°  
  
~*~  
  
In pitch dark I go walking in your landscape  
  
Broken branches trip me as I speak  
  
~*~  
  
"KYO!!!! I'm here to visit you!!!!" Kagura shouted as she walked toward the house. She heard a giggle coming from the backyard.  
  
Instead of going in the house, she walked towards the back. She saw what she thought was Kyo and Tohru hanging laundry up on the line. Their silhouettes through a sheet. Their faces close together, as she got closer she realized they were kissing.  
  
Her chest was exploding with pain. 'Kyo? No it has to be Yuki.' She was hoping it was Yuki, with all her heart, it had to be him.  
  
The wind gently blew lifting the sheet so Kagura could see who it was. It revealed a the orange head passionatly kissing Tohru. Tohru pushed him away.  
  
'I thought he loved me. He does love me' her mind was whirling at all the possiblities that did not happen. 'He does love me, I feel it everytime I'm with him' She tried to smile with reassurance....but failed.  
  
~*~  
  
Just cuz you feel it doesn't mean it's there  
  
Just cuz you feel it doesn't mean it's there  
  
~*~  
  
"Kyo, what about Kagura, I can't do this to her." Tohru said with shame.  
  
"I don't love Kagura, Tohru, I love you."  
  
Kagura's heart dropped. She grasped her chest where all the pain was happening.  
  
'He doesn't love me. Not in the least.' Her eyes were shining with tears. They began to fall.  
  
"KYO! TOHRU! KAGURA IS GONNA BE HERE ANY MINUTE BETTER COME IN!!!" Shigure called.  
  
Kagura composed herself and headed toward the front door.  
  
She rang the bell. And Yuki answered.  
  
"Hello, Kaugra,"  
  
"Hi, Yuki," she said giving him a hug.  
  
Kyo was hiding under the table in the living room. Tohru smiled at Kagura.  
  
Even Shigure could tell that smile was fake as the vibe in the room.  
  
"Kyo, can I talk to you..." Kagura said she could feel her throat clenching up.  
  
~*~  
  
There's always a siren singing you to shipwreck (don't reach out, don't reach out )  
  
~*~  
  
"What the hell do you want?!" Kyo asked.  
  
"Only....Only to talk."  
  
"You mean to harm me."  
  
"Please Kyo."  
  
He peeked out from under the table. Her gaze was casted downwarded hiding her despair.  
  
~*~  
  
Stay away from these rocks we'd be a walking disaster (don't reach out, don't reach out )  
  
~*~  
  
He came out, and dusted himself off. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"In private please." Kagura said in monotone.  
  
"Okay. Are you alright?" Kyo asked  
  
She ignored is question and head to the side door. She sat with the legs hanging of the edge.  
  
"Kagura?"  
  
"I saw you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I saw you kissing Tohru."  
  
His eyes widened. "You must be mistaken. I don't even like her."  
  
She let out a small sad laugh, "You even lie about it. Do honestly think that I wouldn't find out? And now you won't even admit it. Ha. Why Kyo? Why didn't you tell me? This wouldn't hurt so much if you just told me."   
  
Her throat was clenching again.  
  
"Kagura...I did kiss her, but it meant nothing! I swear."  
  
Tears fell from her eyes. 'Nothing. Ha. Nothing.' She started to sob.  
  
"Kagura, I'm telling the truth."  
  
"The truth?!" she said crying. "You're lying I heard you say that you didn't love me, but you loved her."  
  
He looked down, "I didn't mean it."  
  
"DON'T LIE!" she said.  
  
There was a silence for awhile.   
  
"How long?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How long have you been doing this?"  
  
"Two months."  
  
She started crying even harder.  
  
"Kagura, please, believe me. It meant nothing."  
  
She heard footsteps run away from the door. It was Tohru.  
  
"How could you do this to me? To her? I know she didn't mean to do this. Tohru wouldn't. But you...Why Kyo?"  
  
"Kagura, I don't love you. And I never did."  
  
All hope died as he said that.  
  
He looked at her, "I do love her though. She brings me so much happiness."  
  
"I understand. I'm sorry to burden you."  
  
She stood up and walked away. "Good bye Kyo."  
  
*  
  
She walked toward Tokyo Tower. The street lights made her face seem amber colored.   
  
She glanced at the paper. The last thing she would ever write.  
  
Everyone,  
  
I know this isn't the answer, but there is nothing left in my life that is worth living.  
  
~*~  
  
Just cuz you feel it doesn't mean it's there (there's someone on your shoulder)  
  
Feel it  
  
Why so green  
  
And lonely  
  
Heaven sent you  
  
To me   
  
~*~  
  
I hope you all can continue living happily...with out me.  
  
Love,  
  
Kagura Sohma  
  
She put the note in her pocket. She stood in front of the tower. A bittersweet smile was on her face.  
  
She stood up on a bean 90 feet above ground. 'If this doesn't work. I don't know what I'll do...'  
  
She tightened the rope around her neck. She let out a deep sigh. And jumped. The jerk of the rope made a loud crack sound. Her body jerked as the impact broke her neck, killing her instantly. Her body could be seen hanging for blocks. The amber lights forming the shape of her body, and the rope that bound her to that thick steel beam.  
  
P.S.  
  
We were accidents waiting. Waiting to happen.  
  
  
  
K  
  
  
  
~*Fin*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- The P.S. in the note is some lyrics as well. R&R. 


End file.
